


The Farmer's Sister And The Landgirl

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little added Kaye/Jane fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmer's Sister And The Landgirl

“Hello love…”

“Kaye…”

“You alright?”

“Steph thought I’d do better out here…”

“Of course she did.”

Kaye’s smile is light. 

“You ever picked crops before?”

“No…”

“Come here…”

Kaye smiles, moving to gather Jane between her arms, guiding her movements. 

“Like that… see?”

Jane’s smile is slight even as she settles to work, still aware of Kaye watching her from behind her. She works alone, of course, Kaye has stripped several corn fields in her time and is far faster but now she is training someone so she won’t be alone in the fields. 

Lunch comes and goes in silence, the two sat comfortably together, Kaye smiling as they finish, leading Jane into the corn field so they are hidden before kissing her softly.   
“I’ve missed you…”


End file.
